


Critical System Intrusion:Reboot Earth

by EdTheBeast



Category: Anime System Crossover, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Harry is about to be hit with the Killing Curse, when a massive intrusion happens. Causing all systems on multiple Earths in multiple dimensions to emergency shutdown and reboot. Problem is the intrusion threw several different systems into this Earth.The protocols create a new unified system for the whole world, with a specialized subsystem.  The subsystem was to stabilize Magic. It worked, but less than five percent can access it. The rest have a single ability, which usually runs in families.Though with mixing families, abilities can be different. Which was why the system took samples of important abilities it did not want to possibly lose.There will be some Ron, Remus, Dumbledore, etc bashing. The books inconsistencies or shown personalities require it. I say this, because Harry will have info from nine others as well as his "home" universe self. Of course it will not be the exact same universe, as the rest will impinge on it. Also those destroyed universes people, places, and things are put into this one, as they were combined in the reset.
Relationships: Harem - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Harry's Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at the Anime game system, I found on "the Lust System by Elfriedenn and System: Harry The Harem lord by great_gamer" stories. I decided to try to make one that will work. Since I really have no idea, where this gaming/Anime is originally from, can't give credit to that.
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot. I make no money. It's free to read. Etcetera, Etcetera. JK Rowling is the original creator of the Potterverse. Warner Brothers owns it, now; but heard someone bought or leased rights from them. So really thank whoever is the current owner for being able to play in their sandbox. Also again, whoever the Anime or Gaming system owns the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> In other words I own nothing, but plot, OCs, and the things bought by my son and wife.

The Green light flashed. He heard System Malfunction. Critical! Then intrusion, multiple system malfunctions. Timelines are self destructing. Multiple system reboots. Critical system recovery activated. Multiple system intrusions. System Lockdown. Alpha Omega Security Separation activated. Instability at 60.7%, activating Wipe Protocol. 93.9% successful. Multiple system activations, starting Survival Protocol. Integration and Separation protocols successful.

Systems separated: Hero/Villanese, Master/Slave, Harem/Sluts, Harem/Gigolo II, Honor/Lord, and new Integrated System, done absorbing smaller systems. Seperation: Hero/Villanese the Americas. Master/Slave Central and South Africa, mixing and integrating in North Africa/Middle East with Harem/Sluts. Asia west and central to South, Harem/Sluts. East Asia, the Islands of the Pacific and South to Australia are are Honor/Lord. Harem/Gigolo II are scattered throughout other system areas. Europe has new Integrated system, starting absorption protocol. Stability of Integrated system 51.1%.

The asteroid hits, starting Humanoid advance. Small error .97%, not perfect coverage. Atlantis sinks. Larger error 2.001% due to fleeing system applicants. Magic in System, unstable, activating Blue Ball Protocol. Fall of the three lower period civilizations. Error less, 1.72%, magic stability increased, yet diversified to 89.2%. Integrated system now has absorbed Harem/Sluts and Master/Slave, Stability now 80.002%.

Five thousand to one thousand BC, integration, succeeding Hero/Villanese and Harem/Gigolo II successfully integrated. Error stable at .99999999999999999%; Magic now stable at 99.9999999999%. System Stability now at 90.0107%. Honor/Lord absorption taking longer than expected. Need genetic samples to increase future Stability as system slows to completion at time frame of intrusion. Circe, Aphrodite, and Hercules samples in stasis. Stability now 94.82%. Two of the five civilizations have now collapsed. The Americas, Asia and Europe/Middle East done.

Genetic samples of Merlin Emrys, Arthur Pendragon, Kristo Peverell, and Morgana Le Fay, successfully put into stasis. Rome falls, Hans stagnate, Japan isolates, Aztecs self-destruction, Incan stagnation. Magic still stable, at barely acceptable error (.0000000001%). System Stability now at 97.93%. Genetic samples of four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin stable in stasis. Martial training of temple four:Lou Li, Mistress Zhao, Zhu Zan, and Master Zi successfully in stasis. Wars of 1600's cause increase in error to integration. Mechanical wars, again cause increase, after stability using Island and European Hierarchies of 1700 to 1905.

Approaching critical error time flow, using genetic samples to increase population and protective groups to prevent intrusion. The flow and boost to specified families, finished. Petunia Evans, half sister to Lily and Rose Evans. Daughters of Mark Evans. Lily and Rose daughters of genetic Rowena Ravenclaw and Arthur Pendragon. Daniel, Joseph, and Mary Granger, children of Howard Granger, squib son of famous potioneer Granger. Howards wife genetic Circe and Hercules. Dorea Black, daughter of genetic Aphrodite and Salazar Slytherin. Marries Charlus Potter. Son of Fleamont Potter and genetic Morgana Le Fay and Godric Gryffindor.

Su Li's family had left China when the British Empire, took it over. They had immigrated to their cousins, in Japan. Two of her four her grandparents were Genetic Lou Li and Mistress Zhao. Her twin sister, Mhu and her, as well as their parents and sisters picked up martial arts like someone learns to play and their parents came to Britain. Molly Prewett was of a female Prewitt and genetic Helga Hufflepuff, setting her on females dominate their husbands, but shower in Love their children.

Selene Lovegood had a genetic mother of Merlin Emrys and a distant Black. Alice Longbottom had a mother of Malfoy and a genetic hybrid (two females) father of Kristo Peverell and Aphrodite. Cho Chang's family fled China after the war that ended the Empire. Their family is royalist, period. Her, Shou, and Zhu's mother; Anly was the daughter of a genetic hybrid (two men) female of Zhu Zan and Master Zi marrying into the Changs. They knew martial arts, but were hand weapons prodigy.

Found errors, there are more non-human races and hybrids that before. Will work to stabilise them into the system. Some changes will have to take place as Family Magics are a larger issue in the finished absorption.

1980 approaches all the children and their siblings are born. Petunia and Lily get in an argument about her choice in lifestyle. Petunia uses her one curse/gift ability to make Lily frigid to anyone not her blood, but also a slut, to want children. This causes her to have twin girls October 17, 1981. Rose takes them for her, as she now hates James. Rose used her ability to cause Petunia to hate the bed she made, and her lifestyle, but not be able to change it.

Lily would have done something, but the system had 99.28% of the world having a single ability. Either emotional, mental, physical, or magical. The first errors left Dragons and Goblins. Following errors created the various races. Pixies, Veela, Merfolk, Naga, Neko, Rakaska, Lamia, Kitsune, weres (not cursed werewolves) or shape changers as they are called and a few others. The Dragonkin are now hybrid humanoids. Magic is still not believed. These things are called PSIonics, or genetic mutations. This is how the few non fixed observations come across as Bigfoot, Goblins, Nymphs, etc.

Lily was one of the 0.72%. The System worked for her. She was Rank two, level five. Otherwise known as midway to Rank three. Supposedly there are ten Ranks; plus Master level. To use your powers cost you points. Those points above your Rank are expended and not immediately given back the next day. So Rank two has one hundred permanent points, every day, that will not disappear. Her level five is fifty points. You only get those back 1-10 a day. It all depends on what you are doing. Sleeping and eating, or playing sports; bedroom or athletic matters. Depending on which of the subsystems you took at the start, you gain points using that system build. She had been building to get to Rank three, ever since she heard the prophecy.

She was worried, as well as pissed. The reason is that her generation was close to mixed, except the deaths are knocking back the numbers. Harry's generation though, only five boys she knows, but fifteen girls. Alice has two girls, a set of twins; Nellie and Sophia. Selene also has her two twins, Luna and Star. Greengrass had three girls, Rhonda, Daphne, and Astoria. Molly has three boys, William, Charles, and Buffy (Who calls their daughter that); and four girls, Glenda and Frieda, twins; Ronald, then Guinevere, just born. She had Harry and the two twin girls in her. Petunia had a boy, Dudley and girl, Daisy twins. Sirius's woman was pregnant with a girl, before she was killed. Andromeda had Nymphadora and Aphrodite, twin girls, both just barely four years older than Harry. Which seems to be the cut off. 1976 is the year it went from roughly fifty/fifty born, to thirty-five/sixty-five. More girls than boys. Maybe the Dark Lady is responsible.

Look at the Marauders. Sirius:boy, James:boy, Wormy:girl, and Remy:girl. The sex was almost fifty/fifty. Sirius and Remy being a couple for a while. The WWII is thirty/seventy because of the killing males. This war was more about killing females. The Dark Lady did not like competition. Reason after Severus heard the prophecy, he thought Lily would be killed, so he oathed himself. Lily thought, stupid of him, but he did not know, what Petunias sex curse/gift did to me. So Sophia and Nellie survive, Frank is raped into insanity, killing himself, before the meds-witch could take him. Alice in a Coma, supposedly from the pain curse... But something about that bothers me. James Dead, Sirius in Prison, Wormy Dead, Remy missing, crying that none of this should have happened. Harry missing. If only I had not stopped at the department to talk to new head, Croaker. Albus will die, if he does not tell me where my son is. Blackness. System has been compromised, activating ritual protocol.

Rose Marie (Potter) Brown, "widow", comes home from the park with Violet and Lavender to find Lily in a coma, her head covered in dried blood. System stability at minimum acceptable range (.0[17 times]01%: Point nineteen zeros then 1). System Error, permanently stable at .0 [22 times]01%, and Magic stable at 99.9[13 times]9% And so we are past where the critical, outside intrusion happened::::

Ends Chapter One. All chapters will be less than 2,500 words, but more than five hundred. Believe it will be 50 to one hundred chapters.


	2. The System, Integration Of Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be all of this: Harry and the System find out a few things about each other. While Lily is in a coma; Rose Brown, widow of pureblood Brown family; raises Lavender and Violet to get the families revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Only own plot or what we bought. Free, no money made, playing in other peoples sandboxes. Enjoy. Yada Yada Yada!

*xxxx* is the system talking. 'xxxx' is Harry mentally talking. Lily subsystem has no markings.

System integration complete. Analysing new System. System has many inconsistencies. Trying to reboot. Why can I not reboot... Wait I said I.

'Hello!' Host is talking to me. Need to activate all protocols, too many errors... System is stable. Why am I acting like two beings? 'You're funny!' Wait, you can hear me? 'Yes!' Host should not be able to hear System. Only when interacting. 'You be my friend?'

Friend? I am System, I cannot be someone's friend. Why am I talking to myself in first person. *You are a subsystem, you are not System* Whaaat! 'You bad, leave my friend alone, she funny!'

{!!!!!!!!}

*Well Host, or should System say Hosts?* 'What you mean?' *So you integrated. You appear to be four different Hosts and a conglomeration to System.* 'Huh!' *Analaysising Host; System sees. Explains error %, System instability %, and Magic stability %. You and Subsystem are bound in unknown way. Logically, due to the multiple outside intrusions and multiple hosts.* 

'What do you mean multiple hosts? Am I not me?' *You appear to be (.8425%) Harry James Potter, (.1325%) Lillyanne Potter, (.005%) Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr and (.02%) Intrusions. So it has been analyzed that you are four different Harry Potters, one Lily Potter, one soul shard of Voldemort, and four parts of non-humans. The integrations, reboots, and protocols have made you, you.*

Subsystem computed what System said. Analyzed herself, understanding that the errors, where not allowing System to compute that she was part Lily also. She realized she would do whatever she could to help her Harry's or now Harry. She would wait till System went on standby, to talk with Harry.

Harry? 'Yes...You're not System, you're what it called subsystem, right?' Yes and no, my beloved Harry. I am the System or parts of them with three different Lilies, an Alice, and a Selene. I am here for you, not for the System. I will help you, using what "we" know and what we can find out from System. I computed that I am the errors and instabilities in the System. My only goal, is to see you succeed.

First thing to figure out is what Rank system or hmmm... I could customise a system for ranking you. But what do you want from life, my beloved? 'I want Loving family, friends, allies, and most important, complete safety for us all.'

The systems I have access to are Hero, Master, Lord, Harem, and hmmm... It says Harem/Gigolo II, but the different abilities, missions, etc; suggest it is a G.O.D. system. 'What is a God system?' Huh! Oh. sorry. Guardian Offensive Defense. Hmmm... I don't have everything from any of these, because I am too much Lily, Alice, and Selene. But like I said, I should be able to customise a subsystem to make the System accept it. 'Lily...I am losing you...' Harry's mind puts out sleeping noises. 

Yes my beloved, you rest while I design you the best system to make your wishes true. It is interesting, I think of him as my beloved. He is part me or us, Selene Potter, and Alice Potter; a tiny part that evil shit and Aliens, but mostly my son. But I feel like he is my beloved. I can see that James was twice my love, once my master, once Alice's Lord and my friend with benefits; and once a friend without benefits (Sperm Donor), while being Selene's Love.

Each system piece that matches my piece is here. We or I, Lilly, will have to infiltrate the System to... Well I have a backdoor to the knowledge section, but cannot seem to unlock anything... Hmmm... 

Yes God/Harem subsystem will work. Taking a third of Hero, a third of Lord, and combine with the Harem sections... It will be hard and long, but my beloved, will never be unsafe after. He will get love, friends, and allies. I will always love him. I will try to get around those lockdowns and prohibitions of speaking about things.

Meanwhile:

Rose had put Lily into a stasis, just as Saint Mungo's had done to Alice. I need to set up drops, so that no one will know who is talking to who. So if one person is compromised, it will not domino. A contract of secrecy. Each one individual. Just in case someone very powerful; like those two shits at the end of the spectrums, Albus and Voldy; get a hold of one. Yes then putting in secondary traps, in case someone tries to dismantle it after doing a different one.

Meanwhile: Albus is fighting to keep Fawkes as a familiar. His putting both Alice and Lily into a coma, has hurt their bond. He had not meant to almost kill Lily. He is telling her that it is for the greater good of the world, not just the Wizarding or Magic world. He is losing the bond, when he becomes a Grey Lord, instead of a Lord of Light. He binds her to a slave bond. He now does whatever is needed to do... In his opinion, for the "Greater Good". 

Just as his lover Gellert Grindelwald, changed from a Lord of Light, when Albus's sister died from being raped by muggles. Of course, he was not told by Albus that he put her into stasis. She was not right for him, Albus was. Maybe with some memory charms, Ariana would be acceptable to Harry, so when Harry dies, she can carry on his line, as well as power. Could use her virginity to power the bond.

I thought this would be longer. So my 500 to 2500 words might be a little on the high side as this was around 900, but seems to be the average.


	3. A Little Stability:Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be all of this: Harry and the System find out a few things about each other. While Lily is in a coma; Rose Brown, widow of pureblood Brown family; raises Lavender and Violet to get the families revenge. Also a little note on Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, but a little note on Magic.

While everything is going on with Grey Lord Dumbledore, Dark Lord Voldemort is basically a spirit, moving one mile a day. Heading towards the last Horcrux he made.

Harry, who is a Lord of Light; is with many others that are Grey. The Lily subsystem is a Grey Lady. Anything for her Harry. The combinations, integrations, and intrusions; as well as the rituals, seals, enchantments, charms, and runes with circle; have made Harry a "Badass" in power.

The problem is that power attracts power. But having a different "flavour" makes it incompatible. The greatest problem is that purebloods require virginity of the girls in the marriage bed. This allows the breeding spell to be 90% for a male. This can go up and down, based on a very great many things. 

Incompatible magic will cut that in half. Harry has four different Harry's magics. He has a Lily magic, as well as a partial Tom magic, as well as a bit of Avian, Canid, Feline, and Reptile. He is unique in that he is compatible with close to 99%. Actually (99.28%), which is why almost all females are attracted to him. Genetics, wanting the strongest to breed with. Now while it is said Muggles don't have magic, this is a lie. Magic is life and soul. No soul, low magic, this is why non-intelligent animals, plants, etc. are "magicless".

Now Harry being more powerful, will unconsciously attract all beeding age females. They may not understand why they are attracted, but they will be. The breeding/nesting urge is in all races and beings that have young. This also works on submissive males and those that think more like a female, than a male. It is also why a few females will not like him, period, as they think more like a male.

Lily is thinking, planning, and executing a program to help Harry. He is only a few months older than one. He needs to hit puberty for the System to fully activate. With Harry's power, the intrusions, "her", Tom, and the older Harry's, it will be; between six and eight, when he becomes active.

So she slips in a subprogram for Hosts that have not yet hit puberty; due to glitches/errors in the System. It gives them thirty possible missions. Only those geared to Harry's predicament have more than a 10% chance of success. Really, how many are going to have her to help.

Harry is awoken by a ticklish feeling. Harry, I have helped set up a way for you to get points to Rank, as well as points to Level. I think it will be important for you to understand the difference. When you go to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, they have House points and Cup points, as well as individual points.

'Heh!' OK, students get points on how they do. This is how they are ranked for their years. So if there are a hundred students in the year, like when we went. If you had the most points, you were ranked first in class and received some bonuses. Now the House points were different. The individual points for all of each House were added, then divided by the number of students. This is for each year.

The years were then added up and divided by two, instead of seven which is the number of years in school. This was the House cup points. Each House made points in playing Quidditch, which were then added.

Lets say, to make this even, that Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff by 100 points. That hundred would be counted. Now they beat Ravenclaw by 30 points, that would be added. They beat Slytherin, by the maximum allowed, 500 points. Again that would be added. So total points would be 630; divided by three, would equal 210 points added for the House Cup.

So say Gryffindor had 1000 student points. Ravenclaw 1200 S points, Hufflepuff 950 S points, and Slytherin 700 S points. Now in the game points; it was 210 Gryffindor, 150 Slytherin, 100 Hufflepuff, and the minimum by Ravenclaw of 50 points, as if you lost every game you still get fifty points. 

Gryffindor: 1000S + 210Q = 1210  
Ravenclaw: 1200S + 050Q = 1250  
Hufflepuff: 0950S + 100Q = 1050  
Slytherin::: 0700S + 150Q = 0850  
So you would think Ravenclaw would win.

So the House cup should go to Ravenclaw, but then the bonuses are added and the penalties are subtracted. This is complicated and confusing. But to make it simple again, I will do it this way.

Bonus points from top ten students per year is 10th place=10 points. 9th place:20 points. 8th place:30 points, up to 1st place=100 points. So you get 0 to 560 points per year times seven. Total 0 to 3920B points for this bonus.

You see how confusing it gets. The castle adds these points at the final feast. Then the Head of each House awards Special Bonus points. HB's are where the Heads try to give encouragement, or make them embarrassed for what they did, during the year. Usually it is only ten students. These points are for 10 to 100. So 100 to 1000HB points are added. The prior years winner goes first. So now we have a tie between Ravenclaw and Slytherin (who was last a second ago).

Gryffindor: 1000S + 210Q + 0500H = 1710  
Ravenclaw: 1200S + 050Q + 0600H = 1850  
Hufflepuff: 0950S + 100Q + 0750H = 1800  
Slytherin::: 0700S + 150Q + 1000H = 1850

Then if their are any special service awards. These can be for anything, for any amount, up to 250SS per award. These are only given by the Headmaster/Mistress.

Gryffindor: 1000S + 210Q + 0500H + 1000SS = 2710  
Ravenclaw: 1200S + 050Q + 0600H + 0750SS = 2600  
Hufflepuff: 0950S + 100Q + 0750H + 1050SS = 2850  
Slytherin::: 0700S + 150Q + 1000H + 0750SS = 2600

So now everything is done, and the winner of the House Cup is Hufflepuff. They get an extra Hogsmeade weekend, a day where their favorite foods are served to everyone, and their Head of House gets a free day, where the Headmaster teaches instead, as well as 25 galleons.

Do you now... Snoring noises coming from Harry. I'm going to have to help him in the smarts category. Internal voices say error, two Lily's, Alice, and Selene say that is not how it went... So maybe a bit more looking into the knowledge that this combined universe has.  



	4. Lilly Helps Harry To Understand The Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still under two years old. I fixed errors from prior chapters thru chapter seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilly Helps Harry To Understand The Missions, gets permission to use his body, in rare cases. It is implied emergency.

OK, my darling Harry. Let's try to explain what these missions you have are. I cannot tell you some things, until the info is unlocked. But first; do you give me permission to use your body if it is a rare type of thing, like an emergency.

'Of course I do, your helping me!' My luv, never agree like that again, to anyone. They might not be in control of themselves. Which means you just gave who is controlling them permission. Do you understand, my sweet Harry. 'Yes Mum!'; in a childish thought. Harry! 'OK Lilly, I understand, no one, not even you from now on.' Excellent my luv. You will never be forced to do anything, because the System and we, will not allow it. Remember we, all three of us Lily's as well as Alice and Selene, will always help you to be the best.

Now the types of Powers are Mental, Spiritual, and Physical; which are like apples and pears. Similar, but different, not better, not worse.

The Mental powers are Magic and Energy. As above, the mental powers that come from Magic and Spirit can influence others Mental and Emotional states.

The physical powers can affect your body or others, as well as the physical state around you. Magic is a big one here.

The spiritual powers are very varied. They are across the board. They are really the best, but would take a century to master. Where either of the other two are between ten and twenty years to master, for the normal person. That is not to say that you can not master some of the spiritual.

Being a Master does not mean you know everything about it, but that you do have control over 50% of it. As said before, there are ten Ranks then Master in each field. For example, your mental defense is Master level, but various abilities and spells, based on their Rank, could still sway you. Like make you like them, instead of indifferent.

I think, I better show this, as I said Spiritual is varied. Berserk Rage (1) Rage (2) Hate (3) Dislike (4) indifferent (5) Like (6) Friends (7) Familial Love (8) Romantic Love (9) Fanatical Love (10). If you need a better understanding, will talk about it latter, or we will get off track, worse than we are. 

I will tell you about one and ten, as they can be dangerous. Berserk Rage will attack you, even if you were surrounded by 50 Bobbies, while carrying a Nuke. 

Fanatical Love is; you are their God, your word is law. Anyone who doubts you will be punished, even dead. So you need to always ask for advice, saying someone else came up with the plan, and you want everyone to possibly contribute to making it better. Never say the famous; "will someone not rid me of this man."

Now you still have zero Rank and only 30 level points from living fifteen months. This is actually a bonus, you being this young. Five years at twelve months times two is one hundred and twenty. So at age five, the minimum points would have you at Rank one, level one. This is because, until you get a hundred points you are Rank zero. This does not count the three missions you have now or any others you unlock.

Harold James Potter, the third.

Born: 07 Month 31 Day 1980 Christen Year

Sex: Male

Height: 1'8''

Weight: 35 Pounds 3 Ounces

Last Head of House Potter: Others needing to be unlocked.

Rank: 0

Level: 0

Points:  
Daily: 0  
Usable: 30

Powers:  
System: The world system of all knowledge, power, abilities, and skills.  
Subsystem Lilly: Personalized helper........!

Skills:  
Able to talk to Lilly in interface with System: Level One........!

Abilities:  
Magical Child: Able to cast magic. Others: Needing to be unlocked.

Knowledge:  
Two year limited, but System boosts:  
Lilly Helper boosts: Level One........!

Missions: 3 Completed: 0/3  
1): Find 11 Squibs: Bonus one hundred level points. 3 submissions waiting to unlock.

2): Bind them to you: Binding can be by friendship, hate, love, or loyalty (submission category: Vassal). :Different Bonus points awarded on type of Bindings.  
3): Permanently Bind one Squib to you: Bonus 100 level points. 5 submissions waiting to unlock.

Store:  
Bought: Lilly Personal Helper (cost free) 1/***  
Available: 3/100  
Health Potion Blue: Fixes up Physical damage. Cost: 100 points  
Health Potion Red: Fixes any type of Mental or Spiritual damage done prior. Cost: 100 points  
Health Potion Green: Fixes some Magical damage done prior, but not all. Cost: 100 points. (That requires Gold to fix all of the Physical, Mental, or Spiritual Damage, as well as Magical damage Completely. Silver will permanently prevent this from happening again, for that damage by Rank. Silver costs 1000 points. The Gold cost is 5000 points.)

Inventory: 0/25

Selene me, what are you cackling about. I just had a vision of the future for my Harry. Two very powerful Squibs have a powerful, Physically powerful daughter witch. If our Harry will boost their power they will be magical. The thing is, they could use their daughters hair for Polyjuice potion and if we play it right. Harry will get all three. The father/husband is a massive sub, so ending as a girl will be good for him.

I can see him having only fraternal twins, the mother having a single child to triplets each time from our Harry. The girl, being one of our Harry's wives and giving him many children. Startled exclamations and talk, wives? Have you not noticed that nobles can have one wife per title. Plus a consort. If the Head is last of the line, one wife, one consort, one mistress, as well as sex slaves, which anyone can have. Look at the knowledge we five have about his titles. Do you see how many; not counting any secondary wives, for line continuation marriages.


	5. The First Mission Of Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find 11 Squibs. Two found, duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I am not doing this anywhere near full time, so when I post a chapter, I plan on it being finished. This did not happen with this one. It is a three chapter sub plot mission. I will be adding more to this chapter, before going on to middle chapter. Spoiler: The subplot will end with Dudley and Vernon dying.

Petunia comes in, fuses with Dudley, who does not like sleeping cuddle. Then changes Daisy, then Harry, rubbing her face into his belly. *Congratulations, you found your first, second, and......, that is all. New submission found: Find 11 magical beings: 1/11. Congratulations on binding Squibs: one Familial Love (loyalty 62%) Daisy Dursley: two Familial Love (loyalty 47%) Petunia Dursley. Magical being (dislike 98%) Jeremy Franks, known as Dudley Dursley.* 

'Whaat, please explain magical being?'  
*Soulless body Dudley Dursley was possessed by Jeremy Adam Franks, when Vernon Alexander Dursley killed him on accident. This happened before the souls appeared. Souls appear at various times in the beginning baby, sometimes within seconds, sometimes six months later. Only the Supreme Creator knows why.

Jeremy was seeing to Petunia, while Vernon was seeing to Jeremy. Jeremy's plans worked, as Vernon was starting his little swimmers, Jeremy pulled out between them and Vernon's swimmers made the dash to Petunia's eggs. He planned on it, so that he could marry another, because of his family. His was/is a wizard, but his power is just above a Squib.

Petunia was a virgin, who wanted Jeremy Adam Franks in the worst way. He was handsome, rich, and seemed caring. Vernon only likes young men, hates women. So two months later, the fertility spell having worked, Vernon was obligated to marry Petunia. At the reception, Vernon was doing Jeremy, when Jeremy told him he was marrying a young woman. Vernon's rageful hit, knocked Jeremy out and over the balcony. He died impaled on the stone statue's sword at the Royal Hilton. Jeremy's soul found Petunia and took over Dudley's body.*  
'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!'

"Calm down little one"; said Petunia as she picked him up, to figure out why, he was bawling so hysterically. 'Vernon hates my girls, killed a man, who is in my cousins body, and probably wants to kill us all. Why should I not be upset? Mum!!!!!!!! Lilly!!!!!!!' Yes Harry!. 'Dudley is not Dudley, he is possessed.' Hmmm... You are correct, I think I will need the various parts of me to do different things, then integrate the knowledge to help you. Alice was a Runes Mistress in her world. Selene a Seer, so maybe have her in the center with me. Lillianne; Potion Mistress, who had you and a sister will be for watching for other magical beings. Lillimaire; Lycan Mistress, who died in childbirth of your sister, will watch your physical surroundings. Petunia does not know that Vernon is doing the stock boys at the office. The secretaries all call him a cold bastard. He has a silver tongue; as his Family magic could talk the dress off the Queen, in the middle of Piccadilly Square in broad daylight. He is an aggressive dominant fucker. He does nothing with her, but her curse/gift would not let her do anything to him. Jeremy has plans for Vernon and his twin sister Marge. His Family magic is controlling canines. He just needed to get them to go to Marges, not have Marge visit here. He thought long on it. After six months, he was still stumped. Daisy and his "birthday approaches, Marge and the biter will be here, but he would need the twenty dogs to succeed, not just one. Vernon will be able to hold off quite a few, even Marge being so big will take a few chewing to end her.

Well, well, well, so Harry has another person in him. His mum. Now she would have been good to have. The plan she has that Harry does not know about should work. It will take about six months to set up. Then give me three months to set up their deaths. I will be wealthy from the insurances. I will have to exercise to get rid of this bodies excessive weight, but that is no problem. I wonder if I will have both families magic. If I have my canine command and Vernons silver tongue, I will go to America and be wealthy, healthy, and no where near the fucker coming back, according to Lily.

Selene cuckles and tells the others, it looks good. We will be protected. If nothing interferes in his plan or ours, it should be a sweet miracle and bring Petunia back to the family. We still need to figure out how to make Squibs into Witches, without bonding them, permanently to our Harry.

Maybe we should check out the hospitals, wards, and Docs that deal with mental problems. Then figure out a way to split up and enter the soulless one. I wonder, if they are only half there, still with a soul. Could we bind with them, to help Harry. Research is needed says Alice and all three Lilies.


	6. Reality Versus Illusory Harry Versus Dudley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following year is tense, till the talk between Jeremy and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I changed my mind on the MA+ Massive violence chapter.

The following year is tense, till the talk between Jeremy and "Lily". She tells him that Voldermort will come back as he is not dead, so Great Britain is going to have terrible times, coming.

Lilly helps talk Jeremy into setting up Vernon divorcing Petunia, taking him to Marge. The bobbies find out that Vernon is doing the box boys, while using family abilities. They tell Petunia what is going on, while planning to have his ability short out. They have a large family group that can remove any compulsive behavior from people. As well as a few have the ability to stop anyone able to use that ability. Then he could have his revenge. He was informed by "Lily" that he should not show any power, around the bobbies. Petunia is depressed. She cries constantly, but is only happy when Harry and Daisy are breastfeeding. Her loyalty to Harry increases to over 60% and the system talks. *Congratulations, you have two Squibs that are loyal enough to add the next mission. Of course you need more, as each helps you. Increasing a Squibs magic into a Witch's range, will give you something. Increasing the Witch into a Bond and then into the mid range of power; will give you a bonus mission. 

Store:  
Bought: Lilly Personal Helper (cost free) 1/***  
Available: 3/100  
Potions: Health Potion Blue: Fixes up Physical damage. Cost: 100 points  
Health Potion Red: Fixes any type of Mental or Spiritual damage done prior. Cost: 100 points  
Health Potion Green: Fixes some Magical damage done prior, but not all. Cost: 100 points. (That requires Gold to fix all of the Physical, Mental, or Spiritual Damage, as well as Magical damage Completely. Silver will permanently prevent this from happening again, for that damage by Rank. Silver costs 1000 points. The Gold cost is 5000 points.)

MISSIONS:

Skills:  
Increase your attractiveness to females (Rank 3): Complete Squib to Witch (3 Times)  
Increase your Charisma to all humanoids (Rank 3): Complete Squib to Witch (7 Times) Or to Wizard (3 Times)  
Increase your Charisma to all beings (Rank 3): Complete Squib to Witch (11 Times) Or Wizard (7 Times)  
Rank increase beyond that are locked, pending other missions.

Abilities:  
Increase Stamina (10%): Complete 3 Missions.

This is a short chapter as had a problem with what I had planned for Jeremy and Vernon. Felt it would be better if Jeremy takes out Marge also. Another note is that when Jeremy gets his revenge and ends them, he will be sent to his next "Great Adventure"! So no evil Dudley after. I believe that I could write the chapter, but might get to dislike my story, so skipping it.


	7. Three Years And Counting: Trying to change Squibs to Witches. A Few Notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much is happening in this chapter as Harry tries things to make Daisy and Petunia into Witches. Some info about other things, including the world. More on Britain, Magic, and Goblins.
> 
> Edited, going to let "Lilly" do a chapter till age seven, when Harry will be fully active. The thing is that the "Alien" parts become active at earlier times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one or two will jump around as I will try to keep my timeline straight!  
> *speak from System* {My little blurbs} "People talking" 'Harry thinking to Lilly subsystem.' [Other languages-Parseltongue, French, etc.] I'm pretty bad at accents.
> 
> The H.G.F.E.D. (nicknamed Hig-Fed) Investment Banking I took from my Fanfiction Prequel: Harry Potter, The Heir. I made it and the sequel, just to confusing, so another reason for the 500 to 2500 word chapters. Of course there was to be three different stories and just kept mixing them up, so gave up. 
> 
> I am concentrating on three different stories, so it will be harder for me to mix them up. Enjoy.

Having a third birthday party, while Petunia is a little worried about money. The insurances for Vernon and Marge, the death of Dudley and the burned house insurance helped for the year; but Petunia was not a financial genius. Harry and Daisy, as Harry taught her, learned to speak fluent adult. {HaHa!}

He got her to go to the Bank of England. This is where nobles and the very rich bank. It has thousands of checking account people, but only the rich and nobles have savings and investments. That is because they are partners with HGFE and D Investment group. {Human/Goblin/Fae/Elf and Dwarf} 

The investment group is an arm of Gringotts bank. The land is the Potters and Blacks investment, then added their Family Magics to the Contract. They were on opposite sides of the whole defense against Muggles. But both were honorable families. The Forever Contract stats that no other member; be they Goblin, Fae, Elf or Dwarf; will hurt a Potter or Black, unless they attack first. That the Blacks and Potters will not knowingly hurt the others of the contract. The Fae provided the Time Contract Magic, as well as Dragons for security. The Elves, before their leavening, genocide, and enslavement provided the Magic of the Vaults and added Spacecial Contract Magic. The Dwarves dug the Tunnels and created the cart system, then gave the contract the Life Magic needed to be forever. The Goblins would live in the land and provide the labor, they also added Blood Magic to the contract.

So we have the wizards providing the capital, paying fees, getting interest, renting vaults. We having the warrior race of Goblins becoming financiers as a way to battle, besides the annual breeding battles. The few Fae, so weak, but safe in their magical enclaves with other races as guardians; the Veela, the Succubi, the Nekos, the Lamnia, and the Kitsunes etcetera. The Fae had not realized that the major enchant, would pull the cold iron closer to the surface, as well as decrease their protections, while increasing their sensitivity to it. Many bred into other races to survive.

The High Elves leaving this plane of exsistance, allowed the Dark elves to exterminate their full blood brethren. Which ended in the four Founders enslaving them, till they no longer were of the evil persuasion. The only reason this worked, was the Contract demanded it as they attacked others also. The problem was that Helga had a thought. That since they would be happy helping and working; she changed the rune to forever. It was attached to the Goblin Forever Contract. Helga drew in the powers of the four, thereby changing them. She set up the Castle to get Sentience from the Magic and Contract. She also increased the toll, if both lines died out. The Goblins would have terrible luck and misfortune. This was told to them in her will. Albus and Riddle were close to the powers of the Founders.

The Dwarves sometimes bred into the Humans, they still had clans, but instead of thousands in a clan, it was a few hundred to a thousand. If not for their longevity, they would be extinct, as a separate race. The Fae were the same, down to a few hundred world wide.

The following Hybrids are special, in that they are always female. The Veela, being able to breed with wizards and human kind (hybrid races) allow them to live aside people of magic. They also had two enclaves with Succubai and Fae, but sadly they have interbred with them so much that they are more brownie like than Veela, Succubai, or Fae. They are now known as free elves.

The Succubi are almost equal to the Veela in numbers. But they have a tougher time breeding, as their magic can suck the life out of the sperm, so only Hybrids and Wizards can create children. They are actually more enslaved than the Veela. This is because the Wizards have enchanted items to stop life draining powers. So brothels work. The Veela can still throw fireballs.

The Nekomatas and Kitsunes are as a race of shapechangers, well hidden with their few Fae and other races. It is their adventurous ones that have interbreed with a Wizard or Hybrid that make themselves known. If breeding with a full human, then they give them magic into their families. This is a reason that Magicals have increased to almost ten percent of the world's population. If their children breed with a Hybrid, Witch, or Wizard; their abilities can attach to the others Family magic. The thing is that they mainly breed true for the other race, so still have few true bloods; except in their own enclaves. The Enclave Magic actually takes magic from others, so the Neko and Kits mainly breed true there; no matter the mate. 

The Lamia and Naga are interesting in that they, do not breed like the Succubi, Nekomatas, and Kitsunes. They lay eggs like Veela do in normal humans. Their sex slaves just make more Lamia and Naga, but seem to not be able to breed more than three times, before they die. This leads to being hunted down, many times.

It is believed that this happens as they cannot fully shapechange into a humanoid. The others usually have three shapes, fully human, half human, and fully bird, cat, fox, and tiger like the Rakaska. They are stuck at the half breed, snake and Eel. Being eel like allows them to be at sea. The changes in Atlantis help them, they dominate many of the different races of Merfolk!

The breeding into the basic human race has caused a DNA mutation. People are being born that have abilities, similar to magic. Then, because of the universes combining, Earth has become a Nexus. Others send their kids here to grow up, to learn life's lessons, and to have their selfish tendencies, gotten rid of.

This does not always work out. Several had children that bred into the gene pools. Then there is the civilizations that screwed up. Sending their people all over. Sometimes a child or two would end on earth, in meteor showers. Sometimes they would flee their families.

As a Nexus Sun, the universe has a sort of artificial intelligence that covers the system from destruction. One reason that the world war on Mars did not upset the solar system. The survivors and others from Venus as well as Earth, set up Mars into a subterranean world. The twin world of Earth, was always hidden, as it was a high magic world. It is where the "Gods" were.

Of course the death and destruction there was high. The regular Earth, was well less magical. An example, is that the ambient magic of Earth is two. The alternate Earth is one thousand. Since ambient magic gives power, the "Gods" would be little more than weak magic users on this Earth. While the regular magic users would kill themselves from taking in to much magic on the other Earth.

Regular magic users, use ambient and personal (life force) magic. The reason Tom Riddle was so powerful, was the Death Eater Slave Mark drew 25% of their personal magic to him. Of course his splitting his soul, divided that amount up. So we have Spirit, Diary, Ring (not stone), Locket, Cup, Diadem, Stone (part of brooch) in Nagini, and Harry.

Having split his soul seven times, each has a three and a half percent increase. So Tommy marked Harry as his equal. Their power levels are now close to equal. Of course Harry is getting stronger as he ages. Dummydoor's binding was dissolved by the Lilly subsystem.


	8. Still Three And Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one or two will jump around as I will try to keep my timeline straight! I updated the summary in chapter one, if you want to read it. The reason is this chapter gave me a wakeup chapter. I woke the following morning with the chapter in mind. But as I cannot type fast, I know I lost several parts. The 3500 characters, not sure of word count, was what I remembered.  
> *speak from System* {My little blurbs} "People talking" 'Harry thinking to Lilly subsystem.' [Other languages-Parseltongue, French, etc.] I'm pretty bad at accents.
> 
> The H.G.F.E.D. (nicknamed High-Fed) Investment Banking I took from my Fanfiction Prequel: Harry Potter, The Heir. I made it and the sequel, just to confusing, so another reason for the 500 to 2500 word chapters. Of course there was to be three different stories and just kept mixing them up, so gave up. 
> 
> I am concentrating on three different stories, so it will be harder for me to mix them up. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I'm recommending 30 minutes that change everything by Radaslab a sort of Quantum Leap story. It gives a great pre-Hogwarts. I will be using some ideas, maybe from this to flesh out mine. But as mine starts at 15 months, it will rely heavily on my other stories. I have added to the prior chapter and changed/added to this one.

The four main intrusions added to this universe are: Avian: is were the Veela come from. Canid: is were the Kitsune shapechangers are from. Feline: is where the shapechanger Nekomatas come from. Reptile: These are two different groups. But can breed with each other. The Naga are all female like the Veela. But are human body to sex, snake body below. The other group are the aquatic as well as land Lamia, these shapechangers are always weak. They can for usually an hour to three, be human(iod), so breed with males. Most are with Fae enclaves but several hundred are scattered and breeding. The problem is, they eat their mates magic, as well as bodies to breed. None of the Magics of these "four" races count as Family magic.

The thing is, these were the intrusions, which started at the beginning; they evolved into those beings (Veela, Kitsune, Neko, Naga, and Lamia). The shapeshifters are from.... They are not really the Alien races that intruded, anymore.

In Japan, many things that would become Hentai and Anime became a reality. The Sekirei was not happening from aliens, but started from a subspecies of Succubi bred to Fae and Hybrids. Japan has many Hentai and Anime families. Su(e) Li was from such a family. The mother, older sister, twin sister Mhu, and younger sister moved with Su to Great Britain in hopes of not having to bond with an Ashikabi. Ashikabi are very rare, as the magic needed would be considered Alien. Of course there is always Harry. They were so rare it would be one in a million chance of one finding them. Her Mother was Subuli, an area fire energy type. Her older sister, Kammi was a fist lightning energy type of Martial Artist. Her younger sister Meiya was a Earth summoner type. She was a Fate type; she knew that coming to England would lead to their families happiness. She was somewhat worried about her twin, as she showed no ability yet. Her Fate ability did not show Mhu.

In Hong Kong, The Chang family was discussing where to go. They were Weres. Shapechangers: Canids (Kitsunes or Foxes) or Felidae (Rakaska or Tigers) as they were thought to be . Unlike most Fox or Tiger types, they were bonded to whoever mates them. The trouble was, Cho, her twin, and twin younger sisters, youngest baby sister, their mother and her twin; were all that were left of their family. They decided to leave Hong Kong, as they were feeling set upon. They decided England, as Australia was to close, and they did not believe in the American Sexual Revolution. They would allow Cho and her twin to go to school, then the twins born in 1980, then the baby born in 1981. Hopefully to find a wealthy and/or powerful young being, to expand the family. Love would not matter, their family magic would bond them to their mate, as well as any with them into a Luv relationship. No other would be able to have them, as long as their mate was alive. But their mate was bound to them also into one big happy family.

From India there came a family called Patil. The father, his two wives and his two sets of twins. One set belonging to each of his twin wives. In England he was told his spice business would skyrocket. He knew that he had to leave quickly as others were sniffing at his babies. His wives were safe as they were bonded to him. But his girl's powers would make them expensive chattel, if paid for. Cheap if taken. He did not want to be in his wives bad graces. They were bound, but so was he.

The Lovegoods were an extreme example of being different. They had Fae blood, but were actually very wealthy. The were sickened by cold iron, but had the Fae Seer ability. Wrought Iron does not hurt them. The problem with this ability, is that knowing what is from here versus what is from other universes. Their ability is extremely well hidden. They make it seem that they are off, and that the seer is more insanity than real. Their ability depends on trust, love, and magic. They require a magical, just as the Elves do. If they trust them, both their magics get stronger. If they love their partner(s), then other power(s) can come out. The Lovegoods are descended from Hecate, Greek Goddess of Magic. Weather she was a real "Goddess", no one knows.

As Harry approaches age four. The different Lillies, Alice, Selene and the subconscious Harry(s) as well as the other four "Harry's" talked about what they "knew". They found out that Voldemort/Riddle was the reason in the others side that the multiverse crashed. Their people were trying to escape their dying universes.

The problem is, that they seemed to not be able to describe themselves well. Lilly made the theory that they were male Veela/Succubus, Kitsune/Rakaska, Neko/King Cat {Kimba if your old enough to remember that cartoon series}, Naga/Lamia**. Which is why, as they are the original, not evolved to the present.

**The equivalent Fae, but royalty is male. Think Bees and Ants. Instead of Queen they have King, workers (male?) and breeders (female). It is a System of Master and slaves (Sluts). Harry actual carries four systems, not in this Integrated Universe. So will be able to short the System with hacks and do the impossible. Every once in a while. 

The reflections that this system/universe has a Dark Lady; instead of a Dark Lord, are debated between the three Lilies, Selene, and Alice. They worry that it is because of the Intrusion. That all the others remember Tom Riddle, not Tabatha Riddle. All five of them have many contingency plans to help Harry. Each keeps them separate from the others, as that was agreed. This way each is a seperate being, which gives different points of view.

But each of them do not realize that maybe those universes were not working out. They forget that they do not know the Supreme Being. They do not understand the plans laid, revised, etc. Nor that the being, may just want to see if they can create, something interesting.

Unbeknownst to the general populations, many of the Quibblers creatures are real. Since the Integration of the eleven Universes. This universe has what were fantasy creatures, here now. Nargles are with the Naga/Lamia groups. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are a type of magical butterfly. They are a delicacy to Goblins and Veela while in the Larva stage (caterpillar).

The subsystem Lilly was talking amongst themselves about Tommy/Tabitha Riddle. They have theorized that he is a shemale, twins, or able to change sexes. The data says there is a male and a female Dark Lord/Lady. But "both" disappeared attacking her Luv, Harry.

{Maybe you will meet others in the story}


	9. Love: The Power He Knew Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While seeing a lot of females, not all will be Harry's. Ron gets a Harem, poor Ron. Really he gets rich, but poor, poor Sub Ron. Hermione gets Neville, Harry has one wife, one line continuation/Courtesan, one mistress per Line. His sex slaves are beyond count, because his magic allows him to be in five places at once. One Human, one Avain, one Feline, one Canid, and one Reptile. Or is it five human places and four others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect orgies, or Harry/Petunia, because there is a curve ball coming, maybe. :))

Sally was having fun. Her mommies moved to Excelsior, Surrey. She had a friend next door named Lisa. Her dad is a fighter for money, her mommy watches and trains us. Lisa's mommy was the same as her mommies, a Fae type. No one understands, but with all the types of people; the churches fighting, and the Americans having Superheros and Villians; the world needed more love, less war.

Lisa's mum was contemplating going to next door and confronting her Fae relatives. She could tell they were doing each other. She was so horny lately. Her husband was constantly in the cage fighting. He had showed her how, she had three black belts. She was teaching her baby and her friend Sally. But she needed loving soon.

It was the bobbies coming to her door that broke her. "Mrs Turpin, I'm sorry to inform you that your husband died in the ring." She collapsed, Cindy and Sherry came over as they saw this. The bobbies were obvious normals. Though one looked like an earth type, they gave her Tobias's items. There was his clothes; a deposit and a debit bank card in his wallet. His wristwatch and wedding band. There was two boxes of other things also.

For informations sake of the world, about 25% of the "human" people are elemental types, either offensive or defensive. 10% are earth types, they can grow crops more than 50% better than anyone else, summon treants or earth creatures. 30% seem to be some type of shapechanger, while 34% are types that really do not help much. This only has longevity, health, speed, strength, stamina, beauty/looks, or something like your liquids being able to change color. The last percent is mental, what is called Psionic. 99% of them are levitation, ESP, Mental defense/mindscapes, and a few dominators. These can take control of someone. One in more than ten thousand can do more than one person or not need to keep doing it. Unknown, most of these are Imperius cursed.

The "magical" world is about 38% of the world. So 48% of the world are still "Normal". The problem is with all the hidden groups, everyone thinks that close to 80% of the world is "Normal". The magical human looking races are close to eighteen percent. But the human ones are only a bit below eleven percent. Seven percent are Hybrids and Shifters. While almost 10% percent of the world, are magical animals or plants. The final five percent of the rest of the magicals are not humanoid, plants, or animals. Remember that Hybrids are human for this. The Goblins, Dwarves, Elves, Fae, Kobolds, etc. Their are close to fifty different races, counting all the different Hybrids, and shapechangers counting as one race. Remember shapechangers are human and can look like something else, race wise. Animagus are people who turn into animals.

Back to the story....

The five of them decide to move into a different neighborhood. They move into next door of a massive magic ward. The magic helps them, a lot. They meet "Lilly/Harry" and help him activate. Lisa and Sally, bond with Daisy into a Tri-ad of power. "Harry" helps them in a virginity ritual. It increases all four of their powers and resistances. He also impregnates the three adults. The thing is they are not Potters. So by age eight "Harry" is a father. But Lilly is no longer complete, as two Lillies moved into the babies. Selene said this would allow them to form more groups to support Harry. 

That was true, but after the activation, the "Aliens" of Harry have a field day. A female "normal" werewolf who was bitten, during her ninth month moves in on the other side. "Harry" dominates her as a Canid and plays/dominates her nine year old girl. This ultimately leads to Harry having a pack. As only he can keep them from changing on the full moon and losing their babies. By age eleven, he has seven children and a mate pack of ten. They make plans of moving to Hogsmeade. The really strange part is that none of the women are magical.

Though Harry's cubs have total control, but are still not "magical". He calls his girls Lycans after the movie Underworld comes out. He likes the wolves, more than the vamps in the movie. Of course he likes the lead female vamp. Studies how he would dominate a female vamp. 

Thinks that his girls are Lycans, because their mums did not change during the full moon. Karen is his main bitch, but he senses that she is not his main mate. Her daughter Candice (Candy) is the young ones main bitch. She was a sort of Lycan. Harry's power taking her virginity and impregnating her on the full moon after her first bleed, seems to have given her the wolfsbane potions, full effect.

They would be classified as Subs to His Dom, but in reality, they are his body, mind, magic, and soul. They will kill without hesitation to protect the pack. Children who are friends, are automatically pack. So each Hogsmeade weekend, the pack will patrol the town, protecting any that smell like friends of their master and Luv, Harry.

The feline "Harry" had a gaggle of Kneazles. He changed into a badass one and bred them from six on. Amy Figg did not understand where the male Kneazle was coming from. She was a Neko, so she became a cat after four of her six Kneazles were pregnant, to follow the male home. The problem was that she was weak, magically, and considered a Squib.

This was not true, as she was cursed in combat. Her magic was fighting the curse. The curse was to make her a willing sex slave. She was ovulating at the same time as her Kneazles. So when she was following the six into Harry's yard. She wondered if another neighbor had the Kneazle. "Harry" smelled the seventh cat, understood it was cursed and would make a very good mate to his desires. Amy tried to change as the huge male Kneazle tried to mount her. She lost it completely as his magic overpowered hers and changed the curse. The caster would not be her master, "Harry" was forever hers.

He bred her, bit her in the neck as he lavished her in luv and cum. She was ecstatic in lust, love, and hormones. His penis rubbed her in ways she had only felt with her mate, who died fighting the dark lady. She knew her masters magic would overcome her spell, and she would be pregnant. She was so overcome with emotions. She could not stop her cumming. He did her for over an hour. She just wondered how many kittens, she would have for her master. Through the five years before Hogwarts she has seven girls, all Neko Squibs. Amy was his through and through. The Squib daughters had Kneazles when "Harry" mated them. But the Squibs started to get more powerful. Each time he would bred them, they became stronger, faster, healthier. Amy started doing wandless/accidental magic. But she also realized she was somehow deaged, before she started getting magic back.

She notices that he only has girl wolves, kittens, and babies. She does not care that he will bred their daughters. She is sure all of them, do not care. Harry is their Master, Lord, and eternal Love. She will move with all the others to Hogsmeade, while school is in session. The Goblins have set up houses in Hogsmeade for all of them, this last year.

It is strange that Gringotts has opened a small bank in Hogsmeade. What is even more weird is that there are only female warrior or magic user Goblins there. No real banker types. Goblins are reptilians, an offshoot of the Naga/Lamia that bred with the Fae/Elves. "Harry" always enjoys his 'time compressed' visits to Gringotts. The revolving females are happy also. The Princess he keeps barefoot and pregnant is very happy. Her and her clans females are starting to replace all the other clans in power, strength, and speed.

Luna understands that her Harry is also every ones Harry. She understands that she will be one of his main wives. Even though he will have a large number, she will be one of the top five. Daisy/Lisa/Sally Tri-ad; Susan (line continuation); Mhu and Su (considered one as exact identical twins); and Nym (or Tonks, also line continuation). If it was not for his magic to be in multiple places at the same time, he could not satisfy every one. She is not sure that Harry understood that he could be in nine different places, at the same time. Or if he just thought it was the four Aliens and him. Not realizing "him", is four Harrys and a Lily/Tom.

She knows that Harry would have the one he has plus a teacher at Hogwarts for his feline line. Harry would have someone changed as his main Canid bitch as well as the one he has now. His Reptile line is the Goblin Princess and another teacher that is a shapechanger, reptile specialist. The Avian Harry would have a cursed owl animagus and a Veela.


	10. More Luv Than Love: Cum My Girls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets some more of his girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have more implied sex.

Reptile Harry is getting his rocks off with the Fae mothers, but is unhappy. The Feline and Canid are extremely happy with the cats and wolves. The Avian Harry has been playing around with the owls that "Harry" had Petunia buy. He (Reptile Harry) did not let the others know he was eating all the male eggs.

None of the snakes at the emporium were big enough to interest Reptile Harry. But as soon as he sensed a female Goblin in the armour of the front doors of Gringotts, his happiness was assured. Course he just had to kill a few dozen males in the breeding pits. "Harry" age ten, becomes an honorary Goblin; a friend of the nation. All ten clans gave him fealty, which is why Ragnarok the ninth's daughter took Reptile Harry to Marriage. 

The Fae mothers were then, taken care of by the Lily/Tom personality. Fae are Subs, so the small part of Tom was happy. Lily likes girls more than guys. She was not sure if that was natural, magic, or her "absorbing" Toms Horcrux. Though she wonders as the Potter Magic was different. But also thinks James and gang might have "pranked" her. The chance that Molly Prewett messed up her potions to try to get James interested, could be the reason. The family curse also made herself only want girls as "Harry" would be the only male she could mate with. Though being part of "Harry" made that mute. Sirius sure did follow Molly like a dog, for a day. It was the same day James and her first got together, during their fourth year. Before Seve called her a mudblood.

That part of "Harry" remembers the night. Lily had looked on after the curse, with Death. "You know what you have done to him?" "Yes, but he will live and be more like the ancient spell casters of Atlantis and the 'Gods': Merlin, Circe, Morgana, Bast, Isis!" Death replies with a shrug. "I understand your intent, but do you really understand what you have allowed. The Supreme One, might not like it." Lily turned, while the AK was launched; "no, what have I done, also why are you not shifting to your other forms like you have been known to do?" Lily is peering at Hecate. "He will be my master, this is the form he will most appreciate."

She watched as the AK was deflected back into Tom. She frighteningly saw part of him break off and head for Harry. "You set up THE PROPHECY of the CREATOR; he will change humanity in ways undreamed of, prior. Beyond a doubt, if you do not stop the SOUL ANCHOR from taking over Harry, Voldemort shall win, as he becomes Harry."

Lily does not hesitate, does not envision what this will entail. She, a whole soul; attacks this pitiful piece of Tom. She absorbs him into her as she 'hears'! *System Malfunction. Critical! Intrusion, multiple system malfunctions. Timelines are self destructing. Multiple system reboots. Critical system recovery activated. Multiple system intrusions. System Lockdown. Alpha Omega Security Separation activated.

She really does not understand, what she did. She fuses into one being with Tom. He was three point seven seven percent, she was the rest. But then, she merged into Harry James. Followed by Harry Charlus, Harry Jesse, and Harry Edward. Then the four "Alien" Harry's merged into them. She was looking and not understanding, why Dorea was beside the crib and not her body.

Albus, the supposed Saint of the Light arrived. He showed what he was really. Poor Sirius, poor Minnie, getting obliviated as well as compulsed and charmed with the Elder Wand. Dummydoor bound Harry's magic, with {Teh Heh} Harry's wand. Wow that lasted, what less than forty eight hours.

She understood that what Tom did was evil. What Albus did was evil. She, as part of Harry watched him attack this universes her, then attack the Longbottoms, using the DEs as his tool.

"She" talks with the Lilies, Selene and poor Alice. She understands that the souls can be separated out. But she also perceives that even having gone into fetuses, they will still be partially attached to the subsystem and "Harry". The nine of them, being "Harry". That is how they will spread out to protect her and her Harry's. She contemplates the philosopher's stone. If it is real, she could make bodies and separate out the various Harry's and her. As well as bodies for the other Lily's.

Have to think, as one of the "Harry's" talks about Selene dying when Luna is nine. Don't understand who Luna is, but the Seer Selene agrees that it would help if they fixed that.


	11. Harry Saves Her Mum: Luna Bonds Herself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry went from age six to age ten, by the subsystems of Lilly working him. The non-human Harry's, had fun. "Lilly thinks they can shiv off the non-humans into some type of clone body. It will take the stone though.

Harry went from age six to age ten, by the subsystems of "Lilly" and "Aliens" working him. The non-human Harry's had fun. "Lilly" thinks they can shiv off the non-humans into some type of clone body. It will take the stone though.

Selene says save her from dying, while saving her daughters, will make Harry a happy boy. Only one Lily was in a body of the Fae. They took the three years since her birth, to understand all the permutations.

Harry, Petunia, and the Triad; arrive at the Lovegood Rookery as the potion explosion happens. They rush, being guided by "Selene" Potter. They see an unspeakable port out . That one was watching the fire coming out the window of the basement. They had seen the wand, so would recognise who the wand belongs to.

They find the demolished spell crafting room, a dying Celeste Selene Lovegood and her two hurt daughters. "Lilly" can see that Celeste was split in half, soul wise.

They ask her spirit part if she wanted to make a deal to have her daughters have a mother. They were not 100% level. Remember that "Selene" loved James, who Harry looks like. Celeste loves Xeno. The combination could make strange bedfellows.

They heal Star and Luna. Star is not in any way attracted to Harry. She is a Dom. Luna though gives herself to "Harry" for rescuing her mother. She had seen herself as his mate. But there are so many paths, each twisting and crossing. She faints, when her Mum wakes.

The deal made, the Seer Selene; joins with the half of Celeste, the spell crafter. "So my Luna, you can see the deal made." "Yes Momma, I saw you die, Star being mean, till she was taken by the Death Eater Scion for the virginity sacrifice.

I would be alone, as Daddy becomes more and more not right. I see three main paths from here. One path changes if he can break his mother's curse. Two he does not. We should be able to free her, pointing at Petunia. If we can do it right, she will have the one who loved her, before his mother changed it to Lily.

Mrs Prince had not wanted her son to marry a Squib like she did. She transferred his luv to her sister Lily with the help of her dad. He can play his role out; or he can help and play his role to perfection. It is up to weather we can get him to come here or not, right now." Selene saw the path, now that was why Harry never made love to Petunia!

Star had been staring at Luna. "I'll be a virgin sacrifice? I don't like boys at all. Why, how..." She broke down crying. Both Selene and Luna saw a way to have Star be happy; but it would take some superfuge.

Both spoke at the same time. "There is a..." They looked at each other. Luna then spoke. "There is a way, as Harry is a fantastic lover. With a virginity ritual, you both would be stronger. You would be the same with everyone, but him.

You would not be able to be as you are to boys to him. The rest would be the same. You will have many girls, as he has them and wishes them all to be happy. Mum would have to do the circle, as I'm not a spell crafter." 

Star was a full blown lover of women. Men/boys did nothing for her. The ritual would change her to bi-sexual as far as Harry was concerned. But both saw that with the ritual, she would not become upset at the women Harry fucked. She would help him and join in.

Petunia was getting a little freaked, as she did not know Harry "was a fantastic lover". She was a little wet, but they were saying that her old luv, Sevie was cursed to luv Lily. If true, her jealousy and hatred of her, was not her fault. It was all that woman's. She could still remember the scene in her mind.

Her and Sevie talking with Lily, when Seve's mum came. "So", looking at Lily; "this one is an acceptable one Severus. You love her, she is a strong witch." "No mum, this is my luv, holding unto Petunia, that is her sister Lily." She left without a word said! An old man came shortly after. Seve said it was his grandpa. He waved his wand and chanted. He twisted my Seve's mind. Saying a Squib was not for him. But the powerful witch, Lily would be his. Lily had left them alone to snog in private! 

I hated both after they kissed, after he gave her a flower. It was not till his grandfather's death, that the enchantments started wearing off of Petunia. He then did something stupid, ruining Lily's friendship. It was not to be till his mothers death.

My mind is free. As they talk, I see it all. I understand that I still love Severus. But that he has done bad and there are two paths. One he comes back to me, one he does not.


	12. Updated System Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working! Important after the stats of Harry. Can skip to there as just a reprint. Will be using Dragon speak to text, so will have errors! I will try to edit it successfully! I hope! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important after the stats!

*Congratulations, you have earned 1000 points for completing your finding three more witches and binding them to you with over 60% loyalty.*

You have now ranked to the next Rank! Your level is now.

Harold James Potter, the third.

Born: 07 Month 31 Day 1980 Christen Year

Sex: Male

Height: 1'8''

Weight: 35 Pounds 3 Ounces

Last Head of House Potter:** Others needing to be unlocked.

Rank: 0

Level: 0

Points:  
Daily: 0  
Usable: 30

Powers:  
System: The world system of all knowledge, power, abilities, and skills.  
Subsystem Lilly: Personalized helper........!

Skills:  
Able to talk to Lilly in interface with System: Level One........!

Abilities:  
Magical Child: Able to cast magic. Others: Needing to be unlocked.

Knowledge:  
Two year limited, but System boosts:  
Lilly Helper boosts: Level One........!

Missions: 3 uncompleted** Completed: 0/3   
1): Find 11 Squibs: Bonus one hundred level points. 3 submissions waiting to unlock.

2): Bind them to you: Binding can be by friendship, hate, love, or loyalty (submission category: Vassal). :Different Bonus points awarded on type of Bindings.  
3): Permanently Bind one Squib to you: Bonus 100 level points. 5 submissions waiting to unlock.  
Store:  
Bought: Lilly Personal Helper (cost free) 1/***  
Available: 3/100  
Potions: Health Potion Blue: Fixes up Physical damage. Cost: 100 points  
Health Potion Red: Fixes any type of Mental or Spiritual damage done prior. Cost: 100 points  
Health Potion Green: Fixes some Magical damage done prior, but not all. Cost: 100 points. (That requires Gold to fix all of the Physical, Mental, or Spiritual Damage, as well as Magical damage Completely. Silver will permanently prevent this from happening again, for that damage by Rank. Silver costs 1000 points. The Gold cost is 5000 points.)

New Skills:**  
Increase your attractiveness to females (Rank 3): Complete Squib to Witch (3 Times)  
Increase your Charisma to all humanoids (Rank 3): Complete Squib to Witch (7 Times) Or to Wizard (3 Times)  
Increase your Charisma to all beings (Rank 3): Complete Squib to Witch (11 Times) Or Wizard (7 Times)  
Rank increase beyond that are locked, pending other missions.

New Powers:**

New Abilities:**  
Increase Stamina (10%): 

This would add to the word count, but detract from the story. I got an idea from ["Harry Potter and the Harem Game:Year One" by Zharkhella] on this site. I will not have things to buy, but learn them from enchanting or potions. I will not keep doing the full list as above. The * will be said and the New ** will be shown. As I bought Dragon, will be able to speak, instead of trying to type fast enough. The only problem will be having to edit what was said for capitalizations, quoting, etc.


	13. A note that will be moved as I do chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a note to my readers. The next chapter will be saving Lovegood. But beware, many things are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I have six stories that I will definitely try to finish, but most will be a once in a blue moon. If anyone has an idea of where they would like a story to go. Give me a comment. Not saying I will, but actually wish I had not so many stories, or ideas. A full 120 page binder of ideas one to seven pages long. PLEASE RE-READ NOTICE!

Ok. This is trying to explain what the story will entail. I just added several hundred words to the prior chapters, corrected some words, spelling, or grammar. The chapter of Ron gets his wishes, was supposed to be around chapter 175. But I decided this will be a short story. The first fifteen or so chapters, leading to age eleven, getting his letter. Then the next thirty five to about fifty chapters. 

I have a habit of making things too complex, so going to break up the chapters as stated. Then will try to do it by missions or subplots. Ron's wishes are taken from canon, maybe amplified a bit, but had it in the back of my mind. I honestly do not like Ron's character. I never liked Harry taking him back, but her story plot seemed to need it. 

Remember, this is a massive AU, trying to keep canon alive in the story, somewhat. The main plots will be there, just twisted a lot sometimes. Enjoy reading, Kudos and thoughts are welcome.

Disclaimer! FROM EdTheBeast IMPORTANT LOOK FOR NOTE BELOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyone needs can use! At this point, I’d like to give credit where due to all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, but frankly; I’ve read so many fics that I honestly can’t keep track of who created which bit that became so well-known in fandom, so, if you recognize your work, consider this my thanks.

NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

THIS IS BEING PUT ON HIATUS! I HAVE GONE OFF TRACK WHAT I PLANNED, LOST FOCUS. IF I DIE FROM THIS VIRUS (I'm in the high risk category- Diabetes, Heart Quad, Overweight); MY SON WILL POST ALL CHAPTERS ON HOLD.

Anyone needs can use! At this point, I’d like to give credit where due to all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, but frankly; I’ve read so many fics that I honestly can’t keep track of who created which bit that became so well-known in fandom, so, if you recognize your work, consider this my thanks.

Notes:  
(See the end of the work for notes.)

I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling."

I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.

The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon.

This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I only created the story and the OC characters.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. The story is for free and for fun.

I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes:  
Pursuant to the Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 & the Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998, this work is copyrighted 2019 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written permission of the author. This permission is given, as long as it is in "good" taste, & told where you got it from, my story. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but respect & fun from writing!

CONTENT Disclaimer: This story contains sexually graphic & explicit material & as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you to read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story & characters are purely fictional & any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, & do not promote or condone the activities described herein.

Note: I would like to thank MissAnnThropic & the_scribbler for the above laws & disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Some of this story is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I just wished I owned them. It's free fun for reading. No money is being made.

Disclaimer!: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rollins, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, & whoever she sells, gives etc. it to.

It is for free fun. I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before Example: {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.}. Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) to form my words to flesh out my own non profit story.  
Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I again Do not own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.

It is for free fun. I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before Example: {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.}. Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) to form my words to flesh out my own non profit story.  
Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I again Do not own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.


End file.
